Excavator buckets are known and there are a variety of configurations available on the market today.
Improvements in excavator buckets are directed at improving daily production in terms of the amount of material moved, and/or to reduce the wear and tear on implements with an overall intent to reduce costs and increase the dollars earned per unit of material moved.
Some examples of prior art excavator buckets are illustrated in FIGS. 1-7.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.